


The Way I’m Left Here

by novemberhush



Series: There’s Nothing That A Hundred Words Could Ever Do [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A Little Light Angst, Derek grieves for those he has lost, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles reminds him of who he still has, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 17:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When Derek is hit by a wave of grief Stiles is there to keep him afloat.





	The Way I’m Left Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! A double drabble this time, inspired by the words _earthquake, budge, root_ as suggested by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr on 3/12/18 and _loss, pillow, wrap_ on 26/11/18. The word ‘earthquake’ reminded me of an album I hadn’t listened to or even thought of in a long time, ‘Little Earthquakes’ by Tori Amos. I imagined it might be something Derek’s older sister, Laura, might’ve been familiar with, and fond of, and so the idea for this fic was sparked. I ended up listening to the album on repeat when I was planning this story in my head and let’s just say my inner 14 year old was hit with a lot of memories and emotions!
> 
> The title of this fic is taken from the album’s title track ‘Little Earthquakes’. You can listen to the whole album [here](http://youtu.be/YyWCky4sMiw). I’ve also decided Derek is more of an Alanis fan and ‘You Oughta Know’ is definitely his go-to track after a bad break-up. Or it was before he met Stiles who he is never breaking up with. :-)

It took Derek longer than it probably should have to register what music was playing. Mainly because he’d been too focussed on slipping into Stiles’ bedroom without alerting the sheriff to his presence. Not that the physical side of their relationship had progressed beyond a PG rating, but still, older boyfriends and fathers who carried guns for a living were a volatile mix.

Once he’d recognized the album, however, he froze, seemingly rooted to the spot, Stiles chirping on like a budgerigar in the background, oblivious to his boyfriend’s inner turmoil.

‘Little Earthquakes’ by Tori Amos. One of Laura’s favourites.

Her loss, and all those before and since, everything he’d tried to put behind him, snuck up on him all at once. The emotional sucker punch they delivered was enough to drop him to his knees, eyes wet, body trembling all over.

Then warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him close, pillowing his head against a welcoming chest with a steady heartbeat that soothed him like no other ever could. Reassuring words of love, hope, understanding and acceptance were murmured into his hair as strong hands gentled up and down his back.

Calm returned.

It’d be okay.

Stiles was here.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would like to share your thoughts on the story, or just wanna say hi, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
